gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Toni Cipriani
:You may also be looking for Toni, a DJ in GTA Vice City. Antonio "Toni" Cipriani is the playable protagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and a major character in Grand Theft Auto III. Toni Cipriani was voiced by Michael Madsen in GTA III and by Daniel Mastrogiorgio in GTA Liberty City Stories. Appearances GTA Liberty City Stories (circa 1998) In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Toni Cipriani assumes the role of the playable character and protagonist of the game. GTA Liberty City Stories explores Toni's history and exploits in 1998, three years prior to events in GTA III. Toni Cipriani left Liberty City for several years and decided to lay low after killing a "made man" for Salvatore Leone. He finally returned to the city in 1998, ready to continue his life of organised crime. Toni is given jobs by a grateful Salvatore Leone, but because he was out of town for so many years, other members of the Leone Family have had the time to move up in the hierarchy. Salvatore was forced to strip Toni of his rank and give the position to Vincenzo Cilli during his leave of absence. Toni now finds himself as a low-ranking goon that has to once again gain favor with the Don, in order to secure a leadership position in the family. .]] Toni is depicted in the game to be much thinner than his depiction in GTA III. Much of his efforts in achieving his goal of reclaiming his place in the Leone hierarchy include battling two other Mafia families, the Forelli's and the Sindacco's via several means, allowing him to be "made" halfway through the storyline after killing the Liberty City mayor, Roger C. Hole. After being made, his mother calls off a hit she had put on her son. Later, Toni works for millionaire and mayor candidate, Donald Love and fights the Forelli's in order to help the Leone's own City Hall while protecting Donald. Donald Love is eventually found to be in league with Salvatore and Toni which makes him unfit for the office in people's eye. After Miles O'Donovan is elected mayor, Salvatore Leone is arrested on several crime charges forcing Toni to pose as a lawyer while taking jobs from the police station where Salvatore is imprisoned. Donald Love in a panicked phone call says that he has a lot of propositions for Toni. Upon arriving at the flophouse, Donald Love says that he has plans that will make both Toni and himself rich and orders Toni to kill real estate mogul and former mentor Avery Carrington. Toni and Donald steal Avery's plans and bomb expert 8-Ball is paid to give them explosives in order to destroy Fort Staunton, a Forelli Family area. Toni is called by a mysterious woman, Toshiko Kasen, and asked to fight the local Yakuza organization. After Toni kills her husband, Kazuki, a panicked Donald Love asks Toni for some help to take him to Francis International Airport, as the Colombian Cartel are attacking for stealing Avery's plans. Toni gets Love to the airport safely and brings with him the corpses of Avery Carrington and Ned Burner. Salvatore is eventually released from jail, after being escorted to the court house by Toni, due to the Sicilian Mafia wanting Salvatore dead. After being released, Toni and Salvatore go to see the mayor, Miles O'Donovan to get his charges dropped, however, Massimo Torini, a high ranking member of the Sicilian Mafia, had kidnapped the mayor. Toni and Salvatore chase Torini and rescue the Mayor from Portland Rock, killing Torini in the process. GTA III (circa 2001) By 2001 Toni has become one of the highest ranking members of the Leone Family, behind only Salvatore Leone. The LCPD had attempted to connect Toni and Salvatore throughout 2001, however, they fail to link them beyond his mother's restaurant. Claude, the game's protagonist, is introduced to Toni by Salvatore's son, Joey. Toni hires Claude to attack the Triads, including trying to get protection money from Mr. Wong's Laundromat, destroying some Triad fish vans and the Triad owned fish factory in Callahan Point. Toni also introduces Claude to Salvatore Leone. In 2001 Toni lives with his mother and is frequently seen in his family-run restaurant, where he provides Claude with jobs. The constant nagging from his mother about him not being able to match up with his father and failing to meet up to her expectations had forced him to call the local chat radio station, Chatterbox FM, and complain about his mother's constant bickering. It is believed that Toni will take control of the Leone Family, simply because, Joey Leone, Salvatore Leone's son, hasn't exactly done much to help the family. Personality Toni's behavior in scenes of the game suggest that he is very loyal but is very easy to irritate (of course, this may be in part of that he is surrounded by such strange people, for instance, Vincenzo Cilli, Maria, Joseph Daniel O'Toole, Ma Cipriani, and Donald Love). When he is angry, Toni is capable of practicing extremely violent acts (like using an axe to kill Giovanni Casa and cut his body into small pieces), but he also seems to feel remorseful at times (like when he goes to the Cathedral to make a confession). Toni also believes that people should show proper respect to their parents, seen when he berates Vincenzo Cilli for receiving a blowjob while talking to his mother, and how he desperately tries to please his mother. In GTA Libery City Stories, Toni is significantly thinner than GTA III's depiction; this is commented or criticized by his mother, Maria and Salvatore Leone, with his mother and Salvatore in particular commenting about him not being fed well. By GTA III, Toni is fatter and has aged considerably in the three years that have passed. Trivia *Toni Cipriani is likely a homage of Tony Soprano, the main character from The Sopranos. Aside from their names, both characters also share ongoing problems with their mothers, who also ordered hits on them (which occurs to Toni in GTA Liberty City Stories). * An Easter egg in Grand Theft Auto IV suggests that Toni Cipriani died after 2001. However, this is not considered canon with the GTA III Era. Gallery ToniCiprianiArtwork.jpg|Game art of Toni Cipriani in GTA III. ToniCiprianiGTAIII.jpg|Toni Cipriani in GTA III. ToniCiprianiGTALCS.png|Toni Cipriani in GTA Liberty City Stories. Mission appearances ;GTA III * Cipriani's Chauffeur (Semi-boss) * Taking Out the Laundry (Boss) * The Pick-Up (Voice/Boss) * Salvatore's Called A Meeting (Boss) * Triads and Tribulations (Voice/Boss) * Blow Fish (Boss) ;GTA Liberty City * Being the protagonist of the game, Toni appears in every mission. Murders commited by Toni *Dan Sucho (killed in an attempt to impress Ma Cipriani) *Giovanni Casa (killed after he stopped paying protection money) *Cedric Fotheringay (killed for beating Maria Latore) *Vincenzo Cilli (killed for mistreating Toni) *Roger C. Hole (killed under orders of Salvatore Leone due to his involvement with the Forelli Family) *DB-P (killed for refusing to give an interview to the Liberty Tree) *Black Lightman (killed for refusing to give an interview to the Liberty Tree) *Faith W. (killed for refusing to give an interview to the Liberty Tree) *Avery Carrington (killed to get his plans to re-develop Fort Staunton) *Ned Burner (killed after witnessing Avery's murder) *Kazuki Kasen (killed on Toshiko Kasen's orders for neglecting her) *Paulie Sindacco (killed for his possible involvement in Salvatore Leone's arrest) *Massimo Torini (killed while he was attempting to kill Toni and Salvatore Leone) Cipriani, Toni Cipriani, Toni Cipriani, Toni Cipriani, Toni Cipriani, Toni Cipriani, Toni